The present invention relates to a vibration-free, self-propelled harvester thresher. More particularly, it relates to a harvester thresher which has threshing means including a threshing drum and a threshing basket, separating means located downstream of the threshing means as considered in the transportation direction and including a plurality of separating drums associated with separating elements, supporting elements each supporting one end of the separating elements of the separating means, and lifting means mounting the supporting elements in longitudinal openings of harvester thresher walls so that the supporting elements together with the separating elements supported thereon can be displaced upwardly and fixed in a plurality of upright positions.
The vertical displacement of the supporting elements is required to provide easy accessibility for example for elimination of clogging, on the one hand, and for fine residual grain separation, on the other hand. For the purpose of complete fine residual grain separation, the separation elements must be displaced more or less to the drums in dependence upon the weather conditions and the type of agricultural product to be treated. In other words, the supporting elements which support the separating elements must be adjusted. In order to attain this in a simple manner, the separating elements are adjusted in their height via longitudinally displaceable wedges which rest on track guiding parts. The lifting movement is performed forcefully, whereas the lowering of the supporting elements is performed by withdrawing the wedges so that the supporting elements with the separating elements thereon sink under the action of their weight. This can lead to disturbances, especially when wet agricultural products are to be treated, inasmuch as such an agricultural product deposits in the guides and the supporting elements cannot be lowered only under the action of their weight.